this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Events
Special Events '''are variant type of events occurs in the game. Canon events Main events which revolve around the crime or weather in Pogoren. It is getting very cold It's literally Winter. Many hardships come and the survivors can prepare by listening to the Radio weather station. * Many loots turn into dust and trash on many locations, some items simply disappear at others. Chance is random. * The Rainwater Collector will not work as it has frozen, snow must be boiled to get water. * Lower temperatures increase the chance of characters to get sick, or even freeze to death. * Market prices go higher, especially Wood, Fuel, Component. * Various locations will be inaccessible due to snow. * Franko is less likely to come to Our Shelter. * There is a period of time with no raids at all. Cold days have passed The winter passed. Outbreak of Crime The crime rate has escalated rapidly in the city. During this event, the danger level of Raids are '''High and Extreme. Curb on Crime No Raids happens for 2 days then Raids come back with moderate level Radio The player can be informed of some events ahead of time (anywhere from 1-7 days) by listening to news and weather stations on the Radio. This requires that one be built by the player of course. * Weather, temperatures, increases in crime, and an increase in fighting (i.e. planned offensives either by the Rebels or the Army) * Price of items becoming exceedingly high. They can be Vegetables, Coffee, Cigarette and Tobacco, Medications and Bandages, Canned Food and Raw Food. * Some items disappear on many locations-cold/snow/winter only * Some locations will be temporary blocked-snow/fighting * The ceasefire day. Locations Specific Events Variants of a given event can occur in many locations. Most of them require the player's scavenger for the evening to aid the NPCs of a particular event (i.e. kill a soldier attempting to rape a young girl, give a starving man one food item, etc). Helping an event NPC raises the morale of group while ignoring an event NPC lowers them. List of locations which have events * Brothel : rescue hostage * City Hospital : donate to the hospital and you are rewarded with scavenging lost medical supplies * Construction Site: military sniper/spotter team killing civilians-will attack if you confront them * Decrepit Squat : hungry man-feed him (requires 1 Raw Food, Vegetable, or Canned Food) and you are rewarded with gems and booze * Hotel : rescue prostitutes * Ruined Villa : deserted soldiers are kidnappers-free their hostage (requires Lock Pick or Crowbar and a character that can survive 3 aggressively angry soldiers armed with Pistols, Shotguns, and/or Assault Rifles) * Sniper Junction : help a wounded man (requires Saw Blade to open a hidden passage into the sewers so he can escape and a character fast enough to avoid the shots that happen every 3 seconds) * St. Mary's Church : donate to church * Supermarket : rescue a teenage girl being raped (requires that you kill the soldier or wound him enough to drive him away from the girl) rewarded with an increase in morale * Warehouse : bandits rob the aid container Raids Raids '''are an event that occurs during the night at Our Shelter. Scavengers, bandits, and robbers come and take supplies by force. Survivors are not only robbed of valuable items, but can also be wounded. '''Raids '''that are not successfully defended against will cause survivors to become sad, and eventually depressed. Players can defend against raids with one or preferably more methods: * setting at least 2 survivors-if you have Roman you will only need him unless it is the Outbreak of Crime Event (see above)-to Guard, ' * boarding up the Shelter using an Improved Workshop, * building the Reinforced Door using an Advanced Workshop, * having Weapons (Knife, Pistol, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, and/or Scoped Assault Rifle) with Ammunition to use as well. Neighbors Neighbors events are events occur when a neighbor randomly shows up around 10 AM at Our Shelter, and requests your help or gives away items. Agreeing to help them boosts survivors' morale in most cases, while in some cases it may lower morale depending on certain events. Like murder and theft, Neighbors event have an impact on character's ending, which shows in Epilogue. Recruitment Playable characters will show up at 10 AM in Our Shelter and ask to join the group. This is decided by certain character group, or when some character has died or left Our Shelter, or certain days in game. Players can restart the day to change the joining character. Franko '''Franko' is a traveling Trader that visits Our Shelter approximately every 3 days.